


Szép holdvilág volt az este

by Cicelle



Category: A Pál utcai fiúk | The Paul Street Boys - Molnár Ferenc
Genre: M/M
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 16:01:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14572536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cicelle/pseuds/Cicelle
Summary: „Tudod, egész délután sajnáltam magamat, hogy elszakítanak tőlem. Pedig igazából nem is voltunk senkik. Te meg én sosem voltunk mi. Nem lehettünk volna együtt akkor sem, ha te ellenállsz a nősülésnek, és legényemberként össze-összejárunk titokban. Hiszen olyan világ nincs Magyarországon, hogy jószemmel elnézzék, ha két férfi együtt akarna élni. Olyan világ sehol sincsen. Talán az unokáid korában majd lesz. Imádkozzunk érte, hogy legyen! Az, hogy én szeretlek, és te viszont szeretsz, egy lehetetlen csoda, egy beteljesületlen és halálraítélt dolog; gyönyörűséges, de borzasztóan megsebez, hogy nem lehet igazi.”A történetet a Palmetta zenekar azonos című dalára alapoztam. A szereplők a saját korukban, de Budapest helyett egy faluban élnek.





	Szép holdvilág volt az este

Július végi meleg éjszakára enyhült ugyan, de kellemesnek így sem lehetett mondani a fülledt levegőt. Csillagszórta, tiszta égbolt feketén borult a falura, Boka János karcsú alakját is megvilágította a holdfény, ahogy felkapaszkodott a diófára. Néhány húzódzkodás után átlendült a kerítésen, és puhán ugorva földet ért a szomszédos udvaron.

Elcsendesedtek már az állatok, alig hallott innen-onnan neszezést, miközben végiglopakodott az ólak és istállók mellett a ház felé. A világító égi lámpás mutatta az utat, de valójában nem is kellett sok segítség, az évek során annyiszor osont már át Átsék udvarán, hogy úgy ismerte a buktatókat, mint a saját portájukon.

A nagykamra ajtaján macskányi lyuk tátongott - mindig is ott volt, senkinek sem jutott eszébe beszögelni - és most két fehér kiscica dugta ki a fejét rajta. Mint vadász a prédára, rávetették magukat a nadrágszárára, alig lehetett lépni tőlük, nem sokon múlt, hogy ki ne billentsék az egyensúlyából, és el ne terüljön a földön. János szitkozódva rázta le a kölyköket, és sietősebbre vette a lépteit, ahogy azok a nyomába szegődtek.

Sötétség borult a házra is, a kisszoba ablaka sarkig kinyitva szellőztette az épületet, lágyan mozdult a függöny a gyenge fuvallattól. János óvatosan félrehúzta az anyagot, és belesett. Kishíján felkiáltott ijedtében, amikor megszólították:

\- Nincs itt. Kint alszik a szalmapadláson, azt mondta, ott jobban jár a levegő.

Margit dugta ki hosszúfonatos fejét az ablakon, könyvvel a kezében rákönyökölt a párkányra, és jókedvűen nézett Jánosra. Mögötte hortyogva aludt az anyja.

\- Jaj, a lelkem, Margit! Mikor szoksz le róla, hogy a szívbajt hozd rám?

\- Nem jól settenkedsz, pedig megtanulhattad volna már. Még a diófa alatt kiszúrtalak, odaát nálatok. 

\- Mert neked van a legélesebb füled a világon, Margitka!

János elmosolyodott, de a lány válaszra sem méltatta, csak kis hessegető mozdulatot tett.

\- Menj utána, nehogy Józsi felkeljen a beszédünkre. Édesapa kint van a szőlőben, anyuskát meg az ágyúdörgés sem riasztaná meg, de Jóska az éberalvó. Nem kell az a fejemnek, hogy a cinkosotokká váljak. 

János a tekintetével hálásan végigsimította a lány arcát. Nem volt a szavak embere, meg hát, amit Feri húga tesz értük, nem is tudná kellően megköszönni. Margit zavarba jött, felkapta a könyvet és tüntetően kinyitotta.

\- Na, menj már! Biztos vár téged. Ne is lássalak!

János, ahogy jött, úgy vissza is osont az udvarvégre. Átséknak legalább akkora istállójuk volt, mint az ő apjának, de a fiú szülei lovakat is tartottak, náluk meg csak tehén és bikabőgéstől volt hangos az udvar. Nyikordult a nehéz faajtó, János éppen résnyire nyitotta, ahogy beslisszant, és a kutricában röfögő anyadisznó mellett felkapaszkodott a létrára.

Alig volt már a tavalyi szalmából, az egyik sarokba kaparták össze azt a néhány ölnyi, ami még megmaradt. Pár nap, és kezdődik az aratás, utána hamar megtelik a padlás, a góré. 

Feri valóban a szalmán feküdt, ingét összegyűrve a feje alá tette párnának, pucér mellkasa vonzotta János szemét. Nézte a holdvilágot, rá sem pillantott, pedig biztosan hallotta, ahogy lépkedett fel a rétolyán. Mikor leült mellé, akkor pislogott rá.

\- Azt hittem, már sosem jössz.

A fiú barna hajába beleakadt néhány szúrós szalmaszál, de a tekintete lágy volt, simogató. Feltápászkodott, és János nyakába kapaszkodva megcsókolta a frissen érkezőt.

A puha, hűs ajkak érintésétől, mint minden alkalommal, most is végigcikázott az izgalom János testén. Magához ölelte a másikat, mélyen beszívta szappanillatát, élvezte a kemény izmok nyomódását a sajátjaihoz. Lefeküdtek Feri pokrócára.

\- Apám egyre betegebb. Már fel sem bír kelni az ágyból, Klára néném ül mellette, de parancsolgatni azt tud. Most is az aratás miatt nem engedett szabadulni, úgy csinál, mintha nem dolgoztam volna mellette még soha, és nem tudnám a dolgok mikéntjét.

\- Igaza van, egyedül nem irányítottál, nem úgy megy az. Apád még okos ember, hallgass rá! Sok a napszámos, nem lesz könnyű dolgod velük. Őt meg eszi az ideg, mert nélküle kell boldogulnod. Meg bánthatja is, hogy ágynak esett.

Feri már csak ilyen volt, sokkal tiszábban látta az apjával kapcsolatos dolgokat, mint ő. Hiába, a régi sérelmeket nehéz elfelejteni. János szusszantott, és az oldalára fordulva nézett rá. A fiatal férfi szája sarkában apró mosoly bújkált, komoly, szép arca nem engedte János tekintetét; ahogy az előbb Margit nem vonzotta simogatásra, úgy most olyan erővel tört rá a kényszer, hogy érezze a mellette szuszogót. Tenyerét ráfektette a másik arcára, maga felé fordította és újra megcsókolta.

\- Ha nem okosítanál ki, már régen rágyújtottam volna a házat az öregre.

\- Beszélsz te marhaságokat! - Feri felszisszent. - Mi lenne akkor veled?

\- Befogadnátok. Úgy, mint anya halála után. Jó is volt akkor egy ágyban aludni, hozzád bújva. Az egyetlen jó dolog...

Feri mocorogva helyezkedett a válla görbületébe, és kis csókot nyomott az arcára.

\- Kisgyerekek voltunk, nem sokra emlékszem abból az időből. Mesélj még!

\- De arra csak emlékszel, hogy az édesanyád melléd dugott, és én egész éjszaka sírtam, te pedig átöleltél.

\- Emlékszem.

\- És arra is, hogy az öreget a te apád támogatta a temetésen, olyan ittas volt.

\- Arra is, János.

Úgy tűnt, Jánosnak csak egy téma körül forogtak a gondolatai. Nagyot hallgattak. Akaratlanul telepedett rájuk a rossz érzés, amitől nem tudtak szabadulni. Feri erőltetetten megszólalt:

\- Inkább arról beszélj, mit intéztetek? Gondolom, te leszel az aratógazda.

\- A saját földünkön? Én hát. - János nem hangzott boldognak. - Ezzel telt el a legtöbb idő. Apám nem akarja másra bízni, én meg nem akarom vállalni. Ismered, milyen. Ha nem úgy megy a rend, én leszek az első, akit elővesz, de másra meg nem hagyná, ügyesebbre, tapasztaltabbra. Klára néném is győzködte, hogy engedje Misi bácsit dolgozni elől. Én meg majd megyek a sor végin. 

\- No, és mi lett belőle?

\- Szerinted? Ordibálás. Nem hallatszott át? - kérdezte csüggedten.

Feri megsimogatta az arcát, mintha a kedveskedés elűzné a gond felhőit róla, és figyelmesen a füle mögé igazította a belelógó tincset.

\- Hát a marokszedőd ki lesz?

János megint csak fújt egyet.

\- Klári néni Zsuzskát akarta küldeni. Vele tavaly is jó volt dolgozni. De apámnak ez sem tetszett, valaki mást akar a faluból. Neked?

\- Mi Margittal együtt leszünk. Nem is tudnék mással dolgozni.

János ráhunyorgott a fiúra: - Ha egyszer férjhez megy az a lány, meg leszel vágva, barátom!

Enyhült a hangulat, megkönnyebbülten egymásra nevettek, és János hálás csókot adott Feri szájára.

\- Nem akarok most a dologról beszélni. Egész nap nem hagynak nyugtot, legalább az este legyen csak a mienk.

\- Hát legyen kívánságod szerint. 

Feri készségesen fogadta az ölelést és a további csókokat, még lelkesebben a simogatást, és ő ment elébe Jánosnak, hogy lerántsa róla a gatyát, és maga alá teperve ráfeküdjön, meztelenül összesimuljon a testük és halkan nyöszörgő, majd egyre fűtöttebb mozdulatokkal örömet okozzanak egymásnak.

Izzadtan, felhevülve fordultak le a másikról. Kettejük magja összekeveredve ragadt Feri hasára, János a nadrágjából előhalászott zsebkendővel törölte tisztára, mielőtt melléheveredett volna, és karját átfűzve a fiú derekán odabújjon a vállához.

\- Nem akarok felkelni innen soha.

\- Akkor ne tedd!

Egymásra mosolyogtak. Feri lobonca összevissza állt, és érezte János is, hogy el fog kélni a segítség, mire kibogozza a szalmaszálakat a saját hajából.

\- Jó lenne így meghalni, hogy azt ölelünk, akit szeretünk.

A mosolyokat csókok követték, sok-sok csók és simogatás és szerelmes pillantás.

\- Nagyon szeretlek, Boka János. És ez már örökre így is marad. 

János szemén átfutott egy gondterhes árnyék: egyszerre volt csodálatos és fájdalmas is hallani a vallomást.

\- Ahogy én tégedet - viszonozta halkan.

Feri persze észrevette a változást, mert Feri annyira ismerte már Bokát, mint az anyja sem ismerte soha: - Akkor meg mi bajod?

Jánosnak nem volt kedve erről beszélgetni, különösen nem most, így összeölelkezve, de valahogy csak erre fordult a szó, muszáj volt kinyögnie.

\- Apám másról is faggatott.

\- Nocsak!

\- Azt kérdezte, nem vetettem-e valakire szemet.

\- És te mondtad, hogy a szomszéd legény bizony megér egy-két misét!

János oldalba bökte a viháncoló Ferit. 

\- Nem feleltem semmit. Hirtelen ki sem tudtam mit találni. Azt mondta apám, lassan széjjelnézhetnék a leányok között. 

\- Mit fogsz tenni?

Hirtelen lett komoly megint köztük a hangulat. Feri kissé elhúzódott tőle, és ez most különösen rosszul esett Jánosnak. Valahogy úgy érezte, egészen magára maradt, és a feladat, amit meg kell oldania, hatalmasabb, mint bármi a világon.

\- Nem tudom. 

Hallgattak mindketten. Odakint tücskök adtak hangversenyt a békákkal, dallamuk otthonosan bizseregte körül az éjszakát. Akadt min töprengeni, és a kimondatlan gondolatok nehezen ültek meg közöttük. 

\- Nem akarok megnősülni - suttogta kedvetlenül. - De nem hiszem, hogy ...

\- Igen, én sem akarok. És én sem hiszem, hogy neked lenne más választásod - tette hozzá Feri fanyarul. - Gondolkoztam már ezen eleget.

János kinézett az udvarra, Feri anyjának bőséges konyhakertjére. Mióta az ő anyja meghalt, nekik nem volt kiskertjük, minden zöldséget megvettek vagy cseréltek, amire szükségük volt. Ha lenne felesége, az talán szeretne paradicsomot meg paprikát palántálni. 

\- Ha apád rád erőlteti a házasságot, beállok katonának.

Váratlanul szólalt meg Feri. Nem úgy tűnt, mint akinek most jutott eszébe ez az ötlet, arca szomorú, lemondó, de határozott volt. Tekintetében János a saját fekete szemének fájdalmát látta.

\- Nekem nem kell átvennem a gazdaságot, ott van Jóska, sokkal jobb parasztember lesz, mint én lennék. Nagyobb kedve is van kapálni, kaszálni, tehenet fejni, mint nekem. És Margó is férjhez megy egyszer. Ha nem lenne ennyire lepcses szája, mennél előbb. Ők majd csinálnak anyáméknak unokákat. Bele fognak törődni. 

\- Feri ... - szólította meg János szomorúan.

\- Nem tudok elvenni egy lányt! - Feri hangja kétségbeesetten csattant a levegőben. - A gondolat is, hogy együtt kéne hálnunk ... elborzaszt. Nem menne. Szégyene lennék a falunak, pletykaforrás a családunknak. Nem! Elmegyek katonának, az tiszta ügy.

\- Margit mit szólt?

János jól tudta, hogy Feri és a húga minden apró-cseprő gondjukat megbeszélik egymással. 

Feri szórakozottan felhorkantott: - Ő javasolta.

A fiú egyszeriben megragadta a kezét, János ösztönösen szorította rá az ujjait a másikéra. Ferinek is vaskos, dologtól kemény munkáskeze volt, mégis kisebbnek és tisztábbnak látszott, mint az övé. Talán azért, mert ma este is tetőtől talpig megmosdott, futott át a fején. Látta is a lavór vizet az istálló előtt. Ijesztő és maróan fájdalmas volt belegondolni, hogy ezek a kezek, amik most szorítják a sajátját, egy nap talán fegyvert fognak és kioltják valaki életét.

\- Azt mondta - zökkentette vissza a valóságba Feri hangja -, hogy anya őt is megkörnyékezte, mint téged az apád, érdekli-e valaki. Tizenhét éves, férjhez fogják adni, lehet már az ősszel. Józsi is megnősül Mihály-nap után. Csak én maradok.

Nagyokat hallgattak. Elborzasztó volt a gondolat, hogy az a csoda, ami most köztük van, bármelyik pillanatban véget érhet.

\- Nem akarok megnősülni - ismételte meg ezúttal János. - Azt sem tudom, hogy kell a lányokkal beszélni, nemhogy összefeküdni velük. 

Kicsit oldódott a feszültség, Feri csipkelődve felnevetett: 

\- Mért, azt tán tudod, mit kell a fiúkkal csinálni? 

\- Itt vagyok melletted, nem? - János, még mindig meztelenül, felrántotta Ferit térdeplésbe, és egymáshoz feszítette a testüket. Feri szeme felcsillant, arca az izgalomtól megfeszült, mikor megérezte János ágaskodó merevedését a sajátja mellett. - Szerintem tudom, mit csinálok.

\- És mást nem akarsz tenni velem? Csak az összedörgölőzést? - Feri, mint egy vérbeli csábító, rátapadt a nyakára, és a csókok között súgdosott a fülébe. - A nászéjszakádra tartogatod magad? Nem ér meg egy leány sem annyit, hogy most ne dugd belém a farkad! 

János felzihált, mert Feri éppen abban a pillanatban ragadta meg és szorított bele a fenekébe. Lassan fel-le mozgott rajta, összeérintve mellkasukat és az ölüket, amitől merev vesszejük egymáshoz súrlódott, és Jánosnak el kellett fojtania a nyögéseit és sóhajait, nehogy túl hangos legyen és lebuktassa őket.

\- Milyen nagy vagy megint! Milyen kemény! - Feri továbbra is lassan, de egyre erőteljesebben mozdította magát, hol a nyakát, hol meg a vállát csókolgatta és harapdálta elfulladt hangon, meg-megfeszülő testtel. - Jó érezni a keménységedet, hogy vágysz rám! 

Feri elszakadt a nyakától, és durván megcsókolta. Követelőző és mohó volt, és tulajdonképpen Jánost lesokkolta a csók intenzitása, de valahol belül hízelgett is neki, hogy a fiú ennyire vágyik az ismétlésre.

\- Bedughatnád! Most minden jó, most kell megtennünk. 

Igazából semmi sem volt jó, mert János fejében túlcsordultak a nyűgös gondolatok, mégis hagyta magát sodródni. A fiú szinte csak sóhajtotta a kívánságát, de ő persze tisztán hallotta; Feri megint a fülét és a nyakát puszilgatta, éppen oda súgta az óhaját. Meg is rándult a farka a gondolattól, hogy behatolhatna vele a másik testébe, hogy végre teljesen eggyé válhatnának, a legösztönösebb és legbelsőségesebb módon, ami csak létezik.

\- Talán... igen... talán.

\- Jó lenne, igaz? Jó lenne bennem lenni, érezni, miként szorítalak össze, mint az ujjaidat szoktam, igaz? Mikor a kezedbe veszed a farkam, és közben ott hátul is simogatsz, az a legjobb! Kell, igaz? Mondd, hogy jó lenne! Mondd, hogy vágysz rám! Hogy akarod! Hogy egy lánnyal sem akarod annyira, mint velem!

János hördülve maga alá fordította a fiút, összetapasztotta a szájukat, mert ha Feri még egy szót szól, nem tud fékezni magán, és beteljesíti a másik kérését, mielőtt még igazán átélhetnék az együttlétüknek minden percét.

Nehéz volt eltávolodni. A fiú piros arccal, szaporán szuszogva, vágytól csillogó zöld szemmel húzta fel kissé a lábait, és várt. A holdvilág fehérre színezte a bőrét, csak a mellbimbói sötétlettek és a farka körül göndörödő puha szőrtenger. A saját vesszeje Feri ölén nyugodott, néha megrándulva mozdult a másik merevedése mellett. János a fiú emelkedő-süllyedő mellkasát simogatta, le egészen a hasa aljáig, majd vissza. Próbálta kézben tartani az irányítást a teste felett, de Feri túlontúl harcolt, és ő alig volt képes visszafogni magát.

\- Tedd be! Nagyon akarom!

János is nagyon akarta. És csókolni is akarta, és simogatni is, és egymáshoz dörzsölni a farkukat, megragadni és együtt mozogni, és Feri hátsójához is illeszteni, és tényleg nagyon akart belemozdulni a felkínált szoros ölelésbe. Ott volt köztük a vágy, pattogva szikrázott, száguldva vágtázott a vérükben szerte az egész testükön, és Feri zöld szemében is ott csücsült, lázpiros arcán, remegve váró mozdulatain. János mégsem tette meg. A legutolsó lépés előtt hátrahúzódott a sarkára. Feri értetlen volt, dühös és csalódott.

Mert Feri nem értette, ekkora terhet is akasztottak fiatal kora ellenére János nyakába, és a házasság gondolata éppen annyira felkavarja őt is, mint a barátját. És ezt az egyetlen, különleges pillanatot nem akarta elkapkodni.

Pedig Feri teljesen jól értette őt, és éppen emiatt szeretett volna mindent megadni neki addig, ameddig lehetséges. Ameddig még lehet. Mert hamarosan úgyis elszakítják őket egymástól.

*

János megigazította magán a felöltőjét, és alatta a fekete inget. Klári néni hozta magával ma délután, mikor átjött az apjához; vacsorát is csomagolt, meg egy tál szőlőt. A próbán túl estek, egy-két nap, és kezdhetik a szüretet. Az ing meg Máté fiáé volt, a derék legény megpocakosodott az évek alatt, nem fér már bele, hát minek álljon a szekrényben? Nekik meg úgyis szükségük lesz rá hamarosan.

János szívét összeszorította a fájdalom, ahogy átsuhant a gondolat a fején. Lehet, hogy nem a legjobb a viszony közte és az apja között, és most a végén alaposan ki is tolt vele, de mégiscsak a legjobb szándék vezette; és számíthatott rá, a gazdaság nagyobb részének felelőssége még mindig az ő vállán nyugodott. Ha meghal, rá fog maradni minden gond. Decemberben tölti a tizenkilencet, és úgy érezte, még nem érett meg a feladat nagyságához.

És más dolog miatt is illett a ma estéhez a gyászos ing. Hogy előrehaladott a betegsége, az öreg azt is gondolta, megsürgeti a fia házasságát. Ha nem tud maga dönteni, és úgy látszik, nem tud, majd kézbeveszi a dolgokat, és minden úgy lesz, ahogy már évekkel ezelőtt elrendezték. 

Jánost ma délben avatták be a terveikbe. Megkeseredett a szájában a leves, és utána már egy falatot sem tudott leerőltetni a torkán, csak csöndesen ült a lócán, és összeszedte minden erejét, hogy szégyenszemre el ne sírja magát.

Még most is, ha az eszébe villant, elárultnak érezte magát. Az apja már évek óta megbeszélte Áts Józsi bácsival, hogy mennyire jót tenne a gazdaságaiknak, ha János elvenné Margitkát. Úgy nőtt fel, hogy a feje felett elterveztek mindent, de szólni senki sem szólt semmit.

Az apja és Jóska bácsi persze nem értették; ők még meg is hökkentek, hogy elfehéredett az arca, és nem a boldogság öröme, inkább hasogató gyötrelem árnyéka vetült rá. Azt gondolta a két gazda, mivel kiskoruktól jó barátai egymásnak, és korban is hasonlóak, hát bizonyára megtalálták már egymást, hiszen János sülve-főve a szomszéd háznál lebzsel. Úgyhogy ez egy jól sikerült házasság lesz.

Éek óta tervezgették az esküvőt. Jánosnak ez a gondolat motoszkált a fejében keserű fájdalommal. Mióta az anyja meghalt, és az apjában tudatosult, hogy nem lesz több gyermeke, már akkortájt megbeszélték a házasságot. És örömmel bábáskodtak a barátságuk felett. Természetesen egyiküknek sem jutott eszébe, hogy János nem Margit miatt jár át a szomszédba. A Ferivel való barátságot kellemes mellékesnek vélték, a jó sógorság alapjának.

János búskomor volt egész délután. Az apja ebéd után elaludt, Jóska bácsi is nagy vígan ment vissza a szőlőbe, ő pedig maga maradt a gondolataival. 

Kedvelte persze Margitkát. A lány Feri testvére volt, kedves volt és bájos, bosszantó, de szeretnivaló, totyogó koruk óta a nyomukba loholt, együtt játszottak, együtt nőttek fel. Nem tudná elképzelni az életét, hogy a lány valamiképpen benne ne legyen. De sosem gondolt rá aképpen, mint egy társra gondol az ember. Olyan volt neki, mint egy jó testvér. Egy testvér, aki neki nem jutott, akit óvni kell, és aki vigyáz a titkaira is, akire számítani lehet, és aki nélkül kevesebb lenne ő maga is. 

Feri volt szemében mindig a tökéletes pár. Mióta az eszét tudta, őt szerette. Soha másra, lányra vagy fiúra, rá sem nézett, meg sem látta, ha közeledett hozzá valaki, csak Feri létezett a számára. Megcsókolni a fiút gyönyörűség volt, a legőszintébb dolog a világon. Ölelni őt, szép szavakat suttogni neki, vagy munka közben lopott pillantásokat, érintéseket váltani, jövő nélkül, csak a mának élni, kihasználni ezt a reménytelen szerelmet, amit kaptak az élettől - ezek voltak ők. Nem pedig a fiú húga mellett boldogtalannak lenni, látni a másikat, de hozzá nem érni, ünnepekkor egy asztalhoz ülni, és később esetleg egy olyan gyermek apjának lenni, aki rá hasonlít. Elviselni, hogy soha nem lehetnek együtt aképpen, ahogy ők valójában szeretnének. 

Nem szeretett a házasságra gondolni. Hogy együtt kell élnie egy leánnyal, alkalmazkodni hozzá, jónak és kedvesnek lenni vele, ágyba vinni, hatalmas nyűgnek tűnt. Az, hogy még ennyit sem járhat át Átsékhoz, mint most, lehetetlen dolognak látszott, elképzelhetetlen és szívfacsaró lehetőségnek. Feri mindig ott volt mellette, a legtöbb munkát megosztották, együtt pihentek, mostanában egyre többször együtt is aludtak. Ha egy nap úgy alakult, hogy nem találkozhattak, érezte a fiú hiányát. Hogyan bírná ki, ha csak elvétve futhatnának össze? Ha minden este otthon kéne aludnia? Illene otthon aludnia...

János megdörzsölte az arcát két tenyerével. Fogalma sem volt, miként mondja el Ferinek, hogy még Márton-nap előtt el fogja venni a húgát feleségül.

Zörögve nyitott be Átsék kiskapuján. Estefele sétálni ment, aztán még nem volt kedve hazatérni, hát kigyalogolt a szőlőbe Feri után. Ám a fiúnak csak a bátyja volt a földeken, ő mondta, hogy az öccse hazament az apjukkal éjszakára, otthon keresse. 

A házban nem gyúlt fény a jötte zajára. Feri szülei bizonyára már nyugovóra tértek, de a nyári konyhában égett a világosság, és ahogy egyre közelebb ment, már hangokat is hallott.

Megkocogtatta az üveget, illendőségből. Kis szöszmötölés után Feri nyitott ajtót. Nyúzott arca felderült, de szinte rögtön a fájdalom grimaszába is ugrott, ahogy meglátta.

\- Nézzenek oda, kit sodort erre a szél! A jövendőbeli sógoromat.

János megilletődötten torpant meg a küszöbön. Feri visszaült az asztal mellé, felkapta a poharát, és kihörpintette az aljáról a megmaradt bort. Előtte egy tányérban zsíros kenyér állt érintetlenül. Az asztal túloldalán Margit csomagolta kendőkbe a pogácsákat és osztotta el a három tarisznyába. A lány olyan mélyre sütötte a szemét, hogy János csak a haja választékát látta a feje tetején. 

\- Szóval tudod - jegyezte meg csöndesen János.

\- Tudom hát. Apám hazafele jövet megemlítette. Én meg majdnem lefordultam a szekérről, úgy mellbe vágott a hír.

Feri az asztalra fektette két tenyerét, János látta, hogy megremegnek a fiú ujjai. Akárcsak az arca és a válla: bármelyik pillanatban elsírhatja magát. A szíve szakadt meg érte.

Margit félretette a konyharuhákat, és átfordította a székét Feri másik oldalára Jánosnak. Futólag, szinte véletlenül a vendég felé esett a pillantása, és a fiú észrevette, hogy a lány talán csak egy hajszállal van jobban, mint a testvére. 

\- Magatokra hagylak benneteket. Beszélgessetek nyugodtan! Jó éjszakát, Feri! Isten áldjon, János!

Akármennyire is a feje felett döntöttek és összetörték ma a szívét, a lánynak volt tartása, és mindennél jobban szerette a bátyját, átérezte hát, mi dúlhat most a lelkében. Vígasztaló, odaadó mozdulattal végigsimította Feri haját, majd a vállára terítette a kendőjét és halkan kisétált a konyhából. Még az ajtót is olyan óvatosan húzta be maga után, mintha azzal is megzavarhatná a fiúkat, hogy túl hangosan közlekedik.

\- Gyere, ülj csak le! Iszol velem? Borba fojtom a keserűségemet. Ez az utolsó két üveg - biccentett az asztal felé.

János leereszkedett az odahúzott székre. Kért a vörösborból is, amivel megkínálták. Feri a saját poharát is újratöltötte. Belekortyoltak az italba, majd szótlanul letették az asztalra. 

János a pohár peremén egyensúlyozó cseppeket nézte, a gyenge fényben inkább tűntek rózsaszínnek, mint pirosnak. Feri szerette a bort; mióta az apja engedte, hogy igyon, lejárt a pincébe, és őt is gyakran magával hívta. Egy boroshordó mellett esett meg az első igazi csókjuk is. János elmosolyodott az emléken. Édes-fűszeres ízű volt, körülöttük a levegő hűvös, pinceszagú és kicsit dohos, és Feri utána meglepett, de boldog arccal fordult el tőle, János még a félhomályban is látta, hogy elvörösödött.

Átnyúlt az asztal felett, és megragadta a fiú kezét. Feri felkapta a fejét, és mikor összeakadt a tekintetük, nem is kellett szavakkal bajlódniuk tovább. Ugyanaz a fájdalom ült mindkettejük szemében.

\- Nem mintha nem tudtam volna, hogy ez lesz, hogy egyszer biztosan megnősülsz. De attól még borzasztóan rossz volt hallani. Azért jó, hogy átjöttél.

\- Előbb a földeteken kerestelek. 

\- Hát, lehet, hogy jobb lett volna, ha én maradok kint Józsi helyett. Ha ott találtál volna, most legalább át tudnálak ölelni. 

Feri szeretett hozzábújni, és szerinte a problémák már attól könnyebbek lesznek, ha valaki kiszorítja azokat egy öleléssel az emberből. 

János elmosolyodott.

\- Most is át tudsz. 

Feri arca elborult, és félrekapta az ajtó felé a fejét. Odakint volt valahol Margit, és akármennyire is támogatta őket és mellettük állt, mostantól mégiscsak ő János mennyasszonya, és barátság ide, testvériség oda, rosszul jönne ki, ha rájuk nyitna.

János követte Feri tekintetét, szeme neki is az ajtó felé rebbent. A gondolatai sebesen jártak. Az udvarról semmi mozgás nem hallatszott, se világítás vagy hangok nem szűrődtek be. Margó talán felment a nagyházba. Talán vissza sem jön egy ideig. Kicsit olyan volt, mintha ketten lennének az egész világon.

\- A te húgod a legmegértőbb és legelfogadóbb ember, akit csak ismerek. Nem problémázna semmiért. Ha látna valamit, szóvá sem tenné.

Feri ajka megrándult. Bú költözött rá, és János nem szerette azt ott látni. Hirtelen felkelt a székéről, Ferihez lépett, megragadta az állát, maga felé fordítva lehajolt hozzá és megcsókolta. Ha a fiú meg is lepődött, nem érződött rajta, mert kapva kapott János szája után, és kicsit felemelkedve ő is viszonozta a csókot. 

Esetlenül álltak összekapaszkodva; durván, szenvedélyesen és kíméletlenül csókolták a másikat. Majd Feri lehúzta magához Jánost, és a fiú kibillenve az egyensúlyából az ölébe huppant. Egymás szájába nevetve csókolóztak tovább, enyhült mindkettejük rossz kedve, és ez az édes-szomorú érzés burokként lebegett körülöttük, szoros és kipattinthatatlan burokként, ami ebben a pillanatban az egész világukat jelentette. 

Nem volt könnyű elválni egymástól; Feri átölelte János derekét, tenyere forrón égette az ingen keresztül is, és esze ágában sem volt hagyni, hogy a fiú felkeljen az öléből.

Nehezen lélegeztek mindketten.

\- Nagyon szeretlek - suttogta János Feri fülébe. Nekitámasztotta az állát a másik fejének, elmerülve a sötétbarna tincsekbe, amik kissé durvák voltak, keményszálúak, de ismerősen simultak a keze alá. János néhányszor megsimította Feri haját, mielőtt egy puszit adott volna a feje búbjára.

\- Akárcsak én - lehelte rá a fiú. Olyan szorosan ölelte, mintha a mozdulatba akarná sűríteni az összes érzelmét. - És... jó lesz az, ha elveszed a húgomat.

Ez aztán meglepő fordulat volt! János meghökkenve húzódott hátrébb, és kissé értetlenül kereste Feri tekintetét. A fiú elkámpicsirodva nézte az asztalt.

\- Igen, jól hallottad. Nem is tudok megfelelőbb leányt elképzelni, aki a feleséged lehetne. Gondold csak el - kezdte, és kedvetlenül kaparászta meg a terítőt. - Ki ismer téged, ki szeret téged énutánam a legjobban? Ki az, akire a legféltettebb titkodat is rábíztad?

\- Hé, az te voltál! Nem én mondtam el a húgodnak, hogy te kellesz nekem, nem egy lány!

Feri őszintén elmosolyodott, és János meghatottan nézte, miként szépül meg egy kis mosolytól a fiú arca.

\- Margó ismer minket, mint a tenyerét. Tudja, mifélék vagyunk, nem kell megjátszanod magad előtte. Melyik másik falubélivel lehetnél ennyire őszinte? Ki az, aki elnézne neked dolgokat?

János erre megint felkapta a fejét. Feri azonban nem nézett rá.

\- Beszélgettünk, mielőtt jöttél. Nagyon... szókimondó volt. Tényleg ő a legelfogadóbb leány a világon. És a legjobb testvér, akit csak kívánhatnék. Nagyon fáj neki, hogy mi ketten nem lehetünk együtt. Azt mondta... azt mondta, bármikor átmehetek hozzád éjszakára.

Feri elpirult, Jánosnak azonban átmelegedett a szíve, és sután megint megsimogatta a másik arcát. A fiú beledőlt az érintésbe.

\- Tudod, egész délután sajnáltam magamat, hogy elszakítanak tőlem. Pedig igazából nem is voltunk senkik. Te meg én sosem voltunk mi. Nem lehettünk volna együtt akkor sem, ha te ellenállsz a nősülésnek, és legényemberként össze-összejárunk titokban. Hiszen olyan világ nincs Magyarországon, hogy jószemmel elnézzék, ha két férfi együtt akarna élni. Olyan világ sehol sincsen. Talán az unokáid korában majd lesz. Imádkozzunk érte, hogy legyen! Az, hogy én szeretlek, és te viszont szeretsz, egy lehetetlen csoda, egy beteljesületlen és halálraítélt dolog; gyönyörűséges, de borzasztóan megsebez, hogy nem lehet igazi.

János megkeseredett szívvel hallgatta a fiút, szorosan kapaszkodott belé, mintha az erős szorítástól könnyebben el tudná viselni a lelkében dübörgő fájdalmat.

\- Belebetegszem, úgy éreztem délután magam. Hogy nem fogom kibírni, ha mással látlak, a tulajdon húgom oldalán. Már azt kívántam, hogy bármelyik leány jobb lenne, mint Margó, éppen ő, hiszen itt leszel egy karnyújtásnyira, és mégis olyan rettenetesen távol. Mintha a teremtő Isten a legrosszabb tréfáját űzné velem, közel enged téged hozzám, viszont csak annyira, hogy érezzem a forróságod, de igazán felmelegedni sosem tudjak melletted.

Feri most ránézett, sötétre vált a szeme az indulattól.

\- Igazságtalan az élet, hogy nekünk kettőnknek nem lehet jövője, de az is, hogy Margittól is megtagadták a boldogságot és a szerelmet, nem? Ha nekünk elképzelni is nehéz, hogy leánnyal háljunk, ő mit érezhet, hogy olyan férfit kell közel engednie magához, aki ha nem is undorodik tőle, de szívesebben lenne máshol. Mondjuk a bátyja ágyában. Ez a dolog jogosan sérti és őszintén bántja. Margó megérdemelné, hogy olyan társra leljen, aki szereti, nem gondolod?

\- De, megérdemelné. Mindannyian megérdemelnénk.

Hallgattak egy darabig. János próbálta megemészteni magában a hallottakat és összeszedni a gondolatait. 

\- Az apád és az enyém is nagyon lelkes. Mindent elterveztek.

Feri felhorkant: - Az már biztos! De egyébként sem lenne semmi indokotok lemondani az eljegyzést. Mert hát az igazságot, nos, azt a húgomon kívül senki sem nézné el nekünk.

Jánosban elhűlt valami, ahogy Feri kimondta a keserűen igaz szavakat. Összeszorult a szíve, és súlyosan zuhant rá a felismerés, hogy ezennel tényleg vége. El sem kezdődött, és már abba is kell hagyniuk.

Kétségbeesetten kapott Feri ajkai után, hogy csillapodjon a lelkében háborgó vihar. A fiú pedig készségesen simult az ölelésébe, és láthatóan neki is jólesett az istápolás. 

Hamar váltott a vígasztaló csók valami többé, mélyebbé és szenvedélyesebbé. Mintha a vágy kiűzte volna belőlük búslakodást, és most elemésztő erővel akarna teret törni magának..

Hosszan, élvezettel csókolóztak megint. János érezte, hogy elhatalmasodik rajta a szerelem, neki akart feszülni a társa mellkasának, érezni a teste melegét, szíve dobogását, enyhe izzadságszagát. Elhúzódott a szájától, áttért a nyakára, a ruhája alól kibukkanó keskeny kis bőrcsíkra, rátapasztotta a száját, és enyhén megszívta. Feri hördülve húzta még közelebb magához, és lökött előre az ölével, neki János csípőjének. 

Szaporán szuszogott, és ő is közelebb fészkelődött a párja ágyékához, de mikor ez nem volt elég, átvetette rajta a lábát, és szorosan az ölébe ült, olyan közel hozzá, amennyire csak lehetséges volt.

Feri vékonyabb nadrágba öltözött, mint ő, kettejük közül János volt a fázósabb, és most a szövet alatt izgatóan rajzolódott ki a másik fiú megkeményedett farka. János testén forrósághullám csapott át, amikor - a ruhán keresztül ugyan, de - összeért a merevedésük. Feri is felzihált, és még erőteljesebben vonta közel magához Jánost, neki a sajgó ölének, hogy enyhüljön a vágyakozás, vagy éppen ellenkezőleg, még magasabbra csapjon köztük a szenvedély.

\- Ugye megteszed? Nem váratsz tovább?

Feri két csók között belezihált a szájába. Pont olyan hangja volt, mint aki nem fogad el nemleges választ. Mostanra azonban János sem akart tiltakozni.

\- Mindenképpen megduglak ma este.

Feri felhördült, és sürgetve megmozdult alatta, ösztönözve Jánost, hogy álljon fel, és menjenek a slezlonyra. Bukdácsolva átkeveredtek a fekvőalkalmatosságra, és ezúttal János került alulra, Feri meg szaporán csókolva és helyezkedve mászott rá, betakarva testével az övét.

Túl sok volt köztük a ruha, hát levették. Meztelenül mocorogtak vissza egymásra, és ha hűvös is volt az őszi éjszaka, egyikük sem érezte. János lába túllógott a heverőn, és keskeny is volt kettőjüknek, de nem számított. Annyira régóta akarták és vágytak már a beteljesülésre, hogy észre sem vették az apró kényelmetlenségeket. 

\- Nagyon szép vagy! Csupa kemény izom és simogatásra termett bőr. Imádlak. - János ujjai játékosan tapogatták meg Feri mellkasát. - Ez a legszebb a világon. Nem tudnék betelni vele soha.

\- Akkor ne tedd! Fordíts magad alá, és csinálj meg! Jó erősen, olyan erősen, hogy sose felejtsem el, voltál a testemben, és én élveztem minden pillanatát!

\- Hogy tudsz a szemembe mondani ilyen arcpirító mondatokat?

Feri felnevetett, majd a szája széléhez ragadt kis mosollyal felelt:

\- Én csakis teelőtted tudok ilyen őszinte lenni. Boka János, annyiszor elmondtam, de elmondom még egyszer, téged szeretlek a legjobban a világon, és ezen semmi, soha nem fog változtatni. Tehetsz akármit, elveheted a húgomat, csinálhatsz neki gyereket, el is küldhetsz magadtól, a rajongásom irányodba mit sem csökkenhet. Hiszen te ismersz engem és szeretsz olyannak, amilyen vagyok. Előtted lehetek pőre és őszinte, te megértesz és elfogadsz. Miattad vagyok, aki vagyok, általad válok jobb emberré. Csak téged szeretlek.

Jánost zavarba ejtette és meg is hatotta a vallomás. Forrón tüzelt az arca, de a nyelvére csomót kötött a boldogság.

\- Én... nem tudok ilyen szépeket mondani. Elég, ha a halálba szerelmeskedlek?

Feri felkuncogott.

\- A legszebb halál lenne.

Ezek után már nem sokat beszéltek.

*

János hátradőlve nézte a lakodalmas forgatagot, miközben szórakozottan birizgálta a ruhája ujját. Színes, tiritarka szoknyák lebbentek, majdnem mindenki a tánctéren mulatott, alig páran csipegettek csak a hosszú asztalok mellett. Az ő helyükről kiválóan rá lehetett látni az egész helyiségre, és János most nagyon ráért, hát lustán végigjáratta tekintetét a násznépen. Ha valaha is gondolt rá, milyen lesz a menyegzője, éppen ilyennek képzelte el. 

Margó a barátnőivel táncolt, boldogan ugráltak és rángatták egymást, hangosan énekeltek, János kihallotta a felesége szopránját a tömegből. Kellemes hangja volt, már fiatalabb korukban is szívesen hallgatta a leányt, ha éppen elcsípte dalolás közben. Túl voltak az éjfélen, már átvette az újasszony ruháját, a piros-fehér rokolya időnként ki-kivillant a táncolók közül.

Ő már lejárta a kötelező köröket, nem is volt egy nagy táncos, így aztán igyekezett kihúzni magát a dolog alól, mihelyt lehetett. Azért a lába akaratlanul is járta a traktust az asztal alatt.

\- Látom, jó kedved van. 

Feri a semmiből tűnt fel a háta mögött, kihúzta a húga székét János mellett és rátelepedett. Ő is a táncolókat nézte.

\- Egyszer van az embernek lakodalma.

\- Vagy egyszer sem - somolygott Feri a bajsza alatt. 

János szája szegletébe egy félmosoly költözött. Persze a fiú ezt észrevette, mire ellágyuló tekintetével végigsimogatta az arcát. Jánosnak most nagy kedve lett volna megcsókolni, olyan szép volt a fiú.

\- Jól vagy?

Feri nem rezdült meg, még a szemét sem kapta le róla, csak a fejét biccentette egy kicsit oldalra. Az asztal alatt, a terítő jótékony takarásában összeérintette a lábaikat.

\- Jól. Azt hiszem, igen, mostanra már jól vagyok. Miután tegnap elmentél, sokáig forgolódtam az ágyamban, nem akart jönni az álom a szememre. Kiborított a gondolat, hogy este velem szerelmeskedtél, és holnap a húgommal fogsz hálni. 

Feri kicsit elfintorodott, de már nem ült az a világfájdalom a képén, mint a kezdetekben, ha szóba került az esküvő.

\- Én sem sokat aludtam az éjjel - hagyta jóvá János.

\- Aztán reggel elkapott Margit. Helyretette a fejemben a gondolatokat, azt hiszem, neki köszönhetem, hogy képes voltam végigcsinálni a mai felhajtást.

János követte a tekintetével a fiúét, ahogy az a húgát nézte a táncolók között.

\- Jól áll neki a piros szoknya - jegyezte meg szeretettel Feri.

\- Igen. Nagyon szép lány.

A fiú hirtelen fordult felé, és kapta el a kezét. Melegek, és ismerősen puhák voltak az ujjai az övéi körül

\- János, ma este... - Kétségbeesett riadalom ült Feri tekintetében, ahogy megkérdezte azt, ami talán a legjobban bántja. 

\- Biztos, hogy nem ma este - nyugtatta meg határozottan János. - Nem tudom, mikor, és azt sem, hogy hogyan fog sikerülni, de hozzá sem kezdünk az éjjel.

Mintha Feri fellélegzett volna. Visszadőlt a székre, de a tenyerét nem szívesen engedte el. Csak akkor húzta el a kezét, mikor Pásztor Árpi kóválygott oda hozzájuk.

\- Gyerünk, öregem, ne kéresd magad! A fiúk csak rád várnak! Hívd a drága sógorodat is!

Árpád eléjük támaszkodott az asztalra, pálinkától bűzlő lehetele hátrálásra késztette Jánost. A fiú a táncolók felé intett. Valóban ott álltak egymást átölelve Feri barátai: a kisebbik Pásztor, Wendauer Misi, Szebenics Laci meg a Geréb Dezső. Mindannyian alaposan a pohár fenekére tekintettek már, és János kis elnézéssel szemlélte a díszes társaságot. 

Árpád közben felrángatta Ferit mellőle, és a mulatozók felé húzkodta. A fiú nevetve hagyta magát vezetni.

Mire odaértek, amazok helyet csináltak maguknak, és egymásba karolva rákezdték a nótát. Feri és Árpád is közéjük furakodott, és János nem tudta nem nézni a fiú pirosló arcát, ahogy ragyog a gyenge lámpafényben, miközben énekelt. Ferinek legalább annyira kellemes hangja volt, mint a testvérének, és most minden érzelmét, fájdalmat és szerelmet is ebbe a dalba sűrített. János torka elszorult.

A násznép kétoldalra hátrált tőlük. Sok leány áhitattal nézte őket, ahogy harsogják a nótát, egyre hangosabban, néha elcsúszva a dallamtól.

Őt meg Csónakos és Csele kerítették közre, és vonták oda a fiúkhoz. János kótyagos volt, nem tiltakozott, mikor betessékelték Misi és Csaba közé. Összevillant a szemük Ferivel, ahogy átkarolta a mellette lévőt, és a válla felett megragadhatta a fiú kezét. Tiszta szívéből énekelt.

A dalok alatt magán érezte Margit szomorú tekintetét is.

Hajnalodott már, mire az utolsó vendég után is becsukhatták a kiskaput. A lány fázosan szorította össze magán a kendőjét, lehelete kis páragomolyagokat pöfögött. Jánosnak átfutott az eszén, hogy magához kéne ölelnie, akkor talán nem vacogna annyira. De ott volt az újdonsült apósa-anyósa, és persze Feri is, előtte meg semmiképpen nem akart ilyet tenni. Így is túlságosan tele van mindkettejük szíve, nem szabad tovább feszegetni holmi hiábavalósággal. A végén még el talál repedni, és ki lesz akkor, aki meggyógyítja?

\- Eriggyetek be, gyerekek, még meghűl valamelyikőtök! - Marika néni behessegette a ház felé őket. - Megyünk már mi is, igaz-e, Jóska? Hagyjuk a fiatalokat! Ferkó, gyere!

Józsi bácsi eddig a kerítésbe kapaszkodva próbálta megtartani az egyensúlyát, de most a jól ismert asszonyi parancsra felemelte a fejét, és nekiindult előre. Feri kapott utána, nehogy elessen. Káromolva rángatta ki magát a fia kezéből, és őgyelgett ki a kapun.

Marika néni sopánkodott egy sort, majd úgy indult utána, hogy fel sem tűnt neki, Feri meghúzodott János mellett a háttérbe, és nem tart vele.

\- No, szép estét, kedveseim! - kiáltott még vissza.

Egyedül maradtak ők hárman a hideg őszi hajnalban. A nap még valahol nagyon alacsonyan járhatott, mert az órán kívül semmi sem mutatta, hogy mindjárt itt a reggel. A sötétben alig látták egymást. Amíg az öregek zajai elhaltak, kellemetlenül álldogáltak egymással szemben, majd Margó megrázta a fejét, és odalépett Ferihez. Megához ölelte a fiút.

\- Nagyon vigyázz magadra, kedves testvérem! Írj majd néhanapján nekünk pár sort, ha időd engedi, mi várni fogjuk. És gyere haza hamar. Ide mindig jöhetsz.

Egymás nyakába borultak, és hosszan, őszintén ölelték meg egymást. Margit sírt, mikor eltávolodtak, ügyetlenül maszatolta el az arcán a könnyeket, és szipogott. 

\- Isten áldjon!

\- Téged is, kedvesem!

Elfordult, és besietett a házba. János hálás szívvel nézett utána, de csak addig, amíg Feri el nem kapta, és a kerítéshez nem taszította. Éhesen vetette rá magát a szájára egy könnytől sós, bánattól szúrós, fájdalmasan édes csókra, és János nem tehetett semmit a heves roham ellen, csak megadta magát, és viszonozta búcsút.

Feri teste hozzásimult, belekarolt a nyakába, és egészen addig nem engedte el, míg szusz volt bennük. Lihegve távolodtak el kissé egymástól. Feri rásimította tenyerét az arcára. Jánosnak keservesen jólesett a meleg érintés.

\- Vigyázz a kishúgomra, rendben? - Feri szinte a szájába suttogta a szavakat. - És próbálj meg te is boldog lenni.

\- Akárcsak te.

\- Írok, jó?

\- Én várni fogom. És itt leszek, ha jönnél.

\- Jó.

\- Rendben leszel, igaz?

\- Csak annyira, mint te magad.

A végére mindkettejüknek náthás lett a hangja. János még néhány gyors csókot nyomott Feri szájára, de erősen tartania kellett magát, nehogy megtörjön, és összeroppanva zokogni kezdjen.

Feri itthagyja őt örökre, a távoli és ijesztően idegen Pestre megy, és talán nem is látja többet ebben az életben. Lehetetlen volt ezt felfogni.

\- Indulj akkor! Isten veled!

Nehezen ejtette ki a szavakat. Feri nem mozdult, a tekintete a legmélyebb szomorúságot tükrözte. János minden erejét összeszedve megtaszította a fiú mellkasát - és abban a pillanatban azt érezte, most hullt darabokra a szíve. 

Odabent a puha ágyban, a forró vánkos alatt órákig siratta a szerelmét. Margit magához húzta, és a haját cirógatta közben.

 

Vége


End file.
